


Very soon he'll decieve and discover

by sarcasmdressedinjeans



Series: Everything you do bears a will and a why: Series [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Brian tries his best, Deacury, Drinking Games, Fluff and Humor, Freddie is Freddie, Games, John Is So Done, Light Angst, M/M, Mayor - Freeform, One Shot, Roger is lovely, as always, they all share one brain cell, very very slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasmdressedinjeans/pseuds/sarcasmdressedinjeans
Summary: It's games night in the Queen household, and Roger is about to learn something Brian has been keeping secret. The boys are dramatic again (no surprise there!) and there is a slight misunderstanding.Or in other words...Brian puts up with a lot and John will put up with nothing.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, John Deacon & Brian May & Freddie Mercury & Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Series: Everything you do bears a will and a why: Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1499132
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Very soon he'll decieve and discover

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! Hope you're all looking after yourselves and staying safe. I hope everybody enjoys the next part of this series, which is finished sooner than I expected. A treat for you as well as me. 
> 
> All comments are welcome, and all ideas are my own but the characters are just my interpretation of the real life boys. 
> 
> I'd also like to thank Sgt_Bluesky, who always encourages my ideas and puts up with my ramblings (Also read her stories, they bang) and SanestToLunacy who's recent comments and support really inspired me to finish this story. Thankyou my friends.

“I am sorry but I am not accepting this blatant abuse.”

“Come on Fred…”

“Don’t ‘come on’ me!”

John snorted quietly into his vodka cranberry, as he watched his boyfriend drastically try to defend his choice of word. His eyes travelled to the left where he quickly made eye contact with Roger who had a small grin on his lips and one eyebrow raised at the argument continuing in front of them. 

“It is not a word!” Brian ran a hand over his dishevelled curls in exasperation, cheeks flushed with annoyance.

Rolling his eyes dramatically, Freddie sighed loudly, “If you don’t let me have ‘FACK’ as my turn in this delightful game of scrabble, then I am forced to claim compensation due to a homophobic hate crime. Your choice dearest, Bri.”

The guitarist let out an indignant squeal, “Homophobic?!” he turned to face Roger, “I’m gay too! Babe, tell him!”.

Smiling mischievously, Roger turned to his flustered partner, “I’m not sure what you mean Bri? I am in a committed relationship with John.” He stumbled over to bassist, laying across Deaky’s lap batting his eyelashes innocently. 

Freddie laughed triumphantly at the defeated slouch in Brian’s posture.

“Hah! 27 points for meeeee” he sang in delight.

“Fucking Fine.”

Deaky shook his head fondly. He lifted his knee and shook it, gently trying to shift Roger from his sprawled-out position over his legs. Reaching over to grab the score sheet, he winked at Freddie.

“Chin up Bri! Currently the scores put you in joint second with Fred on 174 points.”

Brian’s head shot up instantly, eyes narrowing suspiciously. 

“But you’ve got 165 and Rog has 27?” he questioned.

John smirked before beginning to place the letter for his final turn on the board. His 3 other band mates watched in a mixture of shock, awe and fury as he seemed to be placing down an endless number of squares.

“As John Richard Deacon plays the final turn in this game of scrabble, he places the word ‘FERRORESONANCE’ scoring 189 points, crowning him the winner of this game with a total of 351.” Deaky narrated theatrically. 

Roger laughed gleefully, whilst Brian grumbled to himself before downing a tequila shot rapidly without flinching. 

Deaky turned to his boyfriend who was giving him a strange look. 

“Darling, I am undoubtedly furious with you for stealing my victory, but my god that was sexy.”

Leaping up from the ground, John quickly darted across the room a huge grin on his face, and deposited himself into Freddie’s unoccupied lap. The two of them shared a tender glance, as Freddie planted a soft kiss on the bassist’s cheek. 

From the opposite end of the room, Brian had snapped out of his post-scrabble defeated sulk, and was watching the sweet exchange with a small smile. He turned to where Roger was sat on a velvet beanbag, daintily sipping from his wine glass. 

“Aren’t you going to come over and congratulate me on my silver medal?” Brian questioned, hands on his hips.

“Why of course, Bri!” Roger casually sauntered his way over to where Brian was stood. “My champion…”

Just as he was about to fall into the guitarist open arms, he took a smooth left past Brian over to the dusty, oak, cupboard in the corner of the living room. 

Exasperated and admittedly slightly hurt, Brian raised his arms and let them fall again in a defeated shrug. “Why do I bother?” he muttered darkly.

Freddie and John snickered together from the sofa as the blonde lifted an oblong box above his head.

“Cluedo, boys?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was safe to say that half an hour into their new game of Cluedo, Brian and Freddie had now found a new topic of argument: the rules…

“You can’t claim that Miss Scarlett did it in the drawing room with the candlestick, if you are stood in the observatory!”

Freddie raised one perfectly groomed eyebrow, “why ever not darling? I have evidence so where should it matter where I make my accusation?”

Brian took a deep breath, closing his eyes in a desperate attempt to hold onto his temper. “It’s just the rules, Fred.” He said through gritted teeth, “all logic goes out the window!”

“We’ve never cared about rules before, so why start now!” tucking his long hair behind one ear, Freddie smiled sweetly. “Now, I say it was Miss Scarlett in the drawing room using   
the candle stick.” He finished with flourish.

“Fine.”

Brian quickly threw back another tequila shot. Turning to the two suspiciously quiet other occupants of the room. 

“Now, do you two have either of those car-… Hey!!”

The rhythm section glanced up like two dears in the headlights. Roger blinked innocently, whilst slowly lowering the envelope containing the true answers back onto the board. However, John was hastily trying to stuff said answer cards back into the envelope. 

“We can explain…”

“It was all John!”

“No, it fucking wasn’t!”

Deaky glared at the blonde next to him, but after once glance at Roger’s sheepish face, he lost it. 

The two of them burst into laughter, and tears began to well up in their eyes. John gasped for breath as he repeatedly smacked at Rog’s arm. Meanwhile Roger couldn’t even stay up straight, as he keened over slightly, leaning heavily on the chair next to him. Once they regained their composure, one shared look had them dissolving into giggles once more. Maybe they were drunker than they thought?

The guitarist shook his head in disbelief. Cheaters! He lived with three, rule-breaking, infuriating cheaters! However, watching the two younger band members role around in helpless laughter, Brian couldn’t help a fond smirk sneak its way onto his lips.

Equally amused, Freddie was also watching the antics of the rhythm section. 

“Have you two quite finished?” He pretended to look at his chipped nail vanish in boredom “Some of us have a game to win!”

Deaky slid over to the lead singer, resting his head on his partners lap.

“This game’s boring now, Fred…” fluttering his eyelashes, very unattractively.

“Stop that dear, it isn’t at all becoming. You look as if you’re having a seizure.”

John glared up at Freddie, slowly removing himself from the man’s side.

“I was going to suggest… Truth or dare!”

Freddie’s eyes lit up.

Roger gasped, as cheeky look crossed the drummers face, whilst Deaky nodded slyly. 

Almost in perfect synchronisation, three heads turned to face Brian.

“Not. A. chance.”

~~~~~~~~~

Brian downed yet another… you guessed it; tequila shot in utter defeat. It was safe to say that Saturday’s monthly competition night had quickly turned from a couple of drinks and board games, to pissed shenanigans with drinking games? Brian really couldn’t keep up.

He put his head in his hands as he watched Freddie and Roger obscenely licking bananas in a poor imitation of a blow job. Clearly the result of Johns latest dare.

His eyes swivelled over to the bassist, who was doing a remarkable impression of the Cheshire cat, whilst sipping smugly from a box of wine. Brian squinted. Was that a straw brutally shoved through the corner of said box? His ears perked up. Was ABBA’s angel eyes playing in the background? He sighed. How drunk was he?

This had gone on long enough. Time to have some fun of his own.

“Truth or dare?” He spoke slowly, meticulously, playfully.

For the second time tonight, three heads turned to face Brian in almost perfect synchronisation. 

John raised an eyebrow. Challenge accepted. 

“Truth!”

He smiled over at Freddie, giving him a not so subtle wink. The lead singer smiled back and blew him an exaggerated kiss. John reached out closing his fist around thin air, slowly bringing it close to his heart closing his eyes in dramatic pleasure. Freddie squealed; face flushed as he beamed brightly. 

Brian shook his head fondly at the couple’s performance. Suddenly, he became aware of a warm presence next to him. Roger. Pressed against his side, blinking up at his with hazy, unfocused eyes.

“That was sexy.” He purred, “I love you when you’re like this!” 

The blonde bit his lip seductively. Bri thought it wise not to comment that he was biting his top lip in more of a grimace. 

Huffing out a small laugh, Brian leaned over pressing a gentle kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek.

“Ahem!”

Hazel and blue eyes snapped open.

Hands on hips, John swayed slightly. “I believe I said truth. Brin Mayhh!” he slurred.

Roger snorted, reaching up to ineffectively steady him.

“Be nice, Bri.” He half-heartedly warned, settling John next to Freddie.

Challenge accepted indeed. 

“So, Deaky. What really happened to Fred’s Persian, silk scarf. The very one Delilah apparently clawed to pieces?”

John turned white.

Brian smirked.

Freddie narrowed his eyes.

Brian’s expression faltered.

Roger whipped around, glaring.

Brian may have made a mistake.

“Babe, I- I can explain…”

“Save it. You’re on the sofa!”

John groaned “Again?”

Slouching against the cushions, Brian tried to make him self as small as he could. Impossible at 6 foot 2. He felt a sharp pain in his shoulder.

” Ow!” The glint in Rogers eyes, quickly made him shut his mouth. 

“Truth or Dare, Brian?” John’s thunderous tone drew everyone’s attention.

Brian gulped. “…Truth?” oh no.

“How long have you really known about mine and Freddie’s relationship?” 

Uncomfortable silence settled over the room. 

“What?” a small whisper echoed loudly. 

Brian winced. “Roger, love, its not how it sounds! I swear!”

Glancing up to see Roger stood above him, a hurt but confused expression twisting his beautiful face. The guitarist quickly got to his feet, and began rubbing his hands up and down the blonde’s arms apologetically. 

He winced again as Roger shook himself free from Brian’s grasp, backing away towards the hallway door. 

“Answer the question, Bri.”

“Yeah, Brian! Answer!” 

Freddie appeared at Roger’s side; fury clear in his dark eyes. 

Running a panicked hand over his wild curls, Brian glowered at the surprisingly guilty looking Bassist. 

“Well, I-I… what I mean to say is I’ve known for longer than, than you I guess…” he slumped in defeat. “Rog, I knew about them since before all the times you tried to prove it to me.”

Floundering with his words for a second, Brian desperately tried to salvage his confession.

“The only reason I played along, was because you were so enthusiastic! It was so endearing to me that you just wanted to prove it to, well to me… I didn’t have the heart to tell you, well because seeing you happy and having fun with something meant more to me than being right. I guess you could say, it gave me a reason to see your smile every day and that was enough.” 

Nervously meeting Roger’s gaze, Brian’s heart dropped as tears began to well up in his partners eyes.

“Rog… please…”

The drummer opened his mouth to speak, before immediately turning ashen and running out of the room.

Seconds later, Fred threw his arms in the air walking towards the hallway door.

“Sort out your shit, boys. Brian you better be right behind me and Deaky dear…” he threw a pointed look over his shoulder, “You’re still on the sofa.”

And with that, he too was gone. 

There was a beat of silence. And then…

“Look what you’ve done now, Bri?!”

“Look what I’ve done? Look what you’ve done?!”

“Come off your 6-foot fucking horse…”

“Stop being such an immature bitch…”

Deaky let out a frustrated scream and launched himself onto the guitarists back. Brian in retaliation began to spin around, reaching behind his head to grab hold of John and threw him onto the sofa. The bassist not to be outdone, kept a hold of Brian’s arm pulling him down on top of him. They struggled for a couple of seconds before falling unceremoniously to the floor.

Red faced and panting, the two boys made eye contact and huffed out a short laugh.

“Okay, I’m sorry.” Bri admitted sheepishly, as he straightened out his shirt.

John shook his head minutely, “No we both fucked up.” He pulled the strap of his tank top back up his shoulder.

“Guess we’re both single now…”

“We could always elope together?”

Grinning as they stood up, Brian opened his mouth but was cut off by a high-pitched wail shortly followed by choked retching. Their eyes widened in realisation.

“Ah. I should get in there…”

Deaky nodded, passing a hand over his dishevelled perm. Flinching as another bout of retching sounded from the bathroom.

“Rather you than me!” he settled onto the sofa, to scroll through his phone.

Turning his back on his band member, Brian half ran, half walked to the bathroom, where Freddie was exiting a grimace on his face. Spotting Brian in the hallway, he smiled tiredly raising an eyebrow.

“You’ve gotten off lightly, dearie.” he shook his head. “He’s not angry, just drunk and nauseous, poor love.”

“Thanks Fred.” He pushed the bathroom door open slightly. “Don’t be too hard on him, he’s sorry too.”

Freddie rolled his eyes, “Don’t worry I won’t go all Mohammed Ali on him. Go on, Look after your boy.” He disappeared round the corner playfully miming some boxing punches.

Smirking, Brian entered the small bathroom, spotting a dishevelled Roger leaning against the toilet, his blonder hair messily tied back by one of Freddie’s flamboyant scrunchies.   
Crouching down next to his boyfriend, Brian pushed back a stray piece of hair from the blonde’s clammy forehead. Blue eyes flickered open and he smiled softly.

“Bri!” he mumbled happily.

Stroking his cheek comfortingly, Brian kissed the top of Roger’s head softly.

“You’re not mad?”

“No” Rog replied shaking his head slightly, which was clearly a bad idea as the colour drained from his face.

“Hey, you’re alright.” Brian mumble reassuringly. 

Swallowing thickly, Roger buried his head into the guitarist shoulder breathing heavily.

“No, just drunk.” Frowning slightly, he glanced up. “Did you really know?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry”. 

“Nah don’t be. It was our flirting!” Roger wiggled his eyebrows cheekily.

Snorting slightly, Brian scooped Roger into his arms, and began to carry him towards their bedroom.

“Looks like you need to have a good night’s sleep, love.” 

Snuggling into the guitarist’s arms, Roger stroked Brian’s hand gently.

“You love my smile…” He mumbled happily to himself.

Warmth surged through Brian’s chest.

“I love you Roger, smile and all.”

“Love ya too, babe.”

Before entering their bedroom, Brian cast a quick look to the lump sprawled on the sofa.

“Night, Deaks!”

“Fuck off, Brian.” The lump uttered a muffled response.

Roger laughed, “Night Deaks!”

“Fuck you too, Rog.”

The couple shared an amused glance, shutting the bedroom door quietly.

“He’ll be gone by morning.” Brian whispered lowering Roger onto their double bed; planting a gentle kiss to his lips, and climbing under the covers.

Sure enough, the sound of a bedroom door opening broke the silence.

“You’re on thin ice, Darling.”

“I know, babe, I know.”

“You’re lucky I love you.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want to find out what really happened to Freddie's Persian silk scarf!


End file.
